


Fa che un ramo ne adotti un altro

by MirajaneScarlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirajaneScarlet/pseuds/MirajaneScarlet
Summary: Shoyo era arrivato il primo giorno d’estate, all’alba di una giornata estiva stupenda in cui il celo era sereno, faceva caldo, ma una brezza fresca stemperava la calura.Un giorno ideale per la venuta al mondo di un bambino solare e pieno di grinta come, crescendo, diventò Shoyo.





	Fa che un ramo ne adotti un altro

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da una frase di Ovidio: “fac ramumu ramus adoptet”

 

> "Non può avere i miei occhi, non può avere il mio sorriso, ma ha tutto il mio cuore." (Anonimo)

 

Shoyo era arrivato il primo giorno d’estate, all’alba di una giornata estiva stupenda in cui il celo era sereno, faceva caldo, ma una brezza fresca stemperava la calura. Un giorno ideale per la venuta al mondo di un bambino solare e pieno di grinta come, crescendo, diventò Shoyo. Koushi aveva ben stampato in mente il loro primo incontro; era lì quando sua madre venne ricoverata al policlinico per un parto d’urgenza. Era un infermiere del reparto di unità intensiva neonatale già da diverso tempo; amava il suo lavoro come non mai, nonostante fosse delicato e difficile.

“I parametri di Eren si sono stabilizzati, dopo l’ultima somministrazione.”

Il dottore, annuì concentrato, scarabocchiando sulla cartella clinica del piccolo paziente. “Bene, facciamo un'altra somministrazione ogni sei ore, dovrebbe non avere più problemi.”

“Vado a riposare un po’, se ci sono problemi chiamatemi subito.”

Koushi annuì: “D’accordo dottore.”

Suga si diresse verso l’infermeria, dove trovò Nishinoya intento a scrivere le annotazioni importanti per i colleghi del turno successivo: se c’erano stati problemi, di che tipo. L’unità neonatale era attiva ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sempre pronti ad intervenire nel caso in cui la condizione clinica dei pazienti precipitasse all’improvviso. “Come è andato l’ultimo giro?” “Bene.” rispose mentre prendeva il registro delle prescrizioni per segnare l’ultima che il medico gli aveva dato. “Ah, Noya… Miki domani mattina presto va a fare le ultime lastre, dopodiché, se va tutto bene, va diritto in pediatria.” Era loro abitudine chiamare i loro pazienti per nome, mai con il numero di letto o di stanza. Come una grande famiglia si prendevano cura di figli e genitori, tutte le formalità erano abbandonate, i tecnicismi, la freddezza non rendevano più professionali anzi secondo tutti loro, peggioravano la qualità del lavoro svolto. “Il giovanotto ci lascia, dunque.” Affermò ridendo. Il telefono squillò, Yu rispose in un lampo: “D’accordo, arriviamo.” Si alzò e con un sorriso energico gli comunicò che era arrivato una donna in travaglio alla venticinquesima settimana di gravidanza. Avvertirono il medico di turno e con l’isoletta portatile per trasportare il neonato e tutto l’occorrente necessario, si avviarono in pronto soccorso. Quando arrivarono, si accorsero che il parto era uno di quelli difficili e lunghi. La madre era piccola e minuta, i capelli scuri e sporchi, il viso segnato e mal ridotto da l’abuso di dio-solo-sapeva-cosa. Probabilmente viveva per strada vendendosi per poter riaccumulare i soldi per la droga, e quello era solo stato un inconveniente fastidioso. La giovane donna urlava con quanto fiato aveva in gola, presa dai dolori del travaglio tirava giù ogni sorta di improperi. Ripeteva come una litania di tirare fuori quel coso da lei, maledicendo il bambino, quello stronzo e il giorno in cui gliela aveva data. Un desiderio violento che tutto finisse in fretta, e ancora più agghiacciante era il desiderio, senza esitazione, di volersi liberare di quella minuscola creatura indifesa. Ce la fece lo stesso. Alle 5:20 nacque un bambino di appena un kilo e centocinque. Sia lui che Yuu si occuparono di lui assistendo il medico alle prime cure: aveva i polmoni poco sviluppati, dovettero intubarlo per aiutarlo a respirare, inserire una shunt per somministragli i medicinali, il tubicino per il cibo e la macchina per il cuore. Impiegarono parecchio tempo per stabilizzarlo in modo da trasportarlo al reparto e dargli le cure necessarie e fare analisi più approfondite. Koushi si avvicinò alla madre per chiedergli, con la sua voce gentile, se desiderava vedere il bambino prima di trasportare il neonato in reparto. “Portatelo via, non lo voglio vedere quel piccolo sgorbio!” rispose a denti stretti, con il fiato corto per lo sforzo. Koshi guardò con puro orrore Yu, il quale scosse la testa come a dirgli di lasciare perdere. Qualcosa in lui si spezzò dentro, come se trafitto da una lama tagliente. Forse era stato il tono glaciale, o lo sprezzo a stento trattenuto. Non c’era nulla che potessero fare in ogni caso, né il disprezzo né la mortificazione avrebbero aiutato quella piccola fragile vita a sopravvivere. Lasciarono la sala parto senza più voltarsi indietro.

***

Ad attenderlo a casa c’era il sorriso caldo e rassicurante di Daichi, l’uomo che avrebbe amato per tutta la vita. Aveva preparato la colazione per entrambi, come faceva sempre quando l’infermiere staccava dopo il turno di notte. Facevano colazione insieme chiacchierando allegramente, poi andava a lavorare. Non ci volle più di uno sguardo per capire che qualcosa non andava; il sorriso di suo marito si sciolse lasciando posto a uno sguardo preoccupato. “Ehi Suga, tutto bene?” Voleva rassicurarlo, dirgli che era a posto, la sua era solo stanchezza, ma le parole non gli uscivano; aveva solo una gran voglia di piangere. Si buttò fra le braccia forti e grandi di Daichi e si lasciò stringere in quel abbraccio tanto rassicurante. Daichi gli accarezzava la schiena con movimenti circolari, cercando di calmare il tremore. “ehi, ehi, ehi” sussurrò il moro “Non lo vuole…” riuscì in fine a parlare l’infermiere. “Cosa?” “Non lo vuole, capisci?” cominciò con voce piena di tristezza e di rabbia. Sentimenti diversi si mescolavano senza più capire dove iniziava uno e finiva l’altro. “Lei non lo vuole, mentre solo dio sa quanto vorremmo un bambino nostro!” “Non è giusto, Daichi. Tutto questo fa schifo.” Daichi sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore intuendo il problema di Koushi; si limitò a stringerlo forte a sé sussurrando parole gentili, dargli tanti piccoli baci sul capo, sulla fronte e sulla guancia. Una reazione tanto emotiva da parte di suo marito non era una regola: Koushi era sempre stato un infermiere coscienzioso e professionale, prendeva con assoluta dedizione il suo ruolo. Avere delle vite umane sotto di sé per lui significava essere vigile e pronto al 100%, specialmente se quelle vite umane consistevano in minuscole creature appena nate che lottavano con forza per sopravvivere. Che fosse di giorno o di notte, non importava, Koushi metteva anima e corpo in quello che faceva, con gentile determinazione era un pilastro di sostegno per tutta l’unità di terapia intensiva neonatale. Koushi non dimenticava mai di essere umano e di provare emozioni, ma sapeva anche che per svolgere il proprio lavoro in maniera ottimale bisognava cercare di mettere in un angolo quella parte. Non in quel momento, quando quello che desiderava più al mondo veniva buttato via come comune spazzatura.

Daichi e Koushi stavano insieme dalla bellezza di dieci anni, da tre erano legalmente sposati, e tutti di una pura e luminosa felicità. Erano stati felici anche nei momenti più difficili e conflittuali, quando pensavano di essere sopraffatti dal dolore, pensando seriamente “è finita”, “Non ce la faccio più”; nel momento in cui toccavano il fondo riuscivano a darsi la spinta per riemergere. “Col cavolo che mi arrendo ora!” Si erano presi e ritrovati innumerevoli volte, perdevano il conto delle circostanze in cui erano stati insicuri di ciò che avevano, spaventati dalla possibilità che quella fiamma potesse spegnersi per sempre. Vivere significava lottare con forza e coraggio, battersi per realizzare i sogni e le aspirazioni, anche a dispetto dell’evidenza che sbatteva loro davanti agli occhi quanto fosse difficile raggiungere un obbiettivo. Senza lottare, soffrire non valeva la pena neanche vivere. Si erano conosciuti durante gli anni di liceo grazie al club di pallavolo. Il loro legame si era nutrito dalle ore infiniti passate ad allenarsi, diventando sempre più uniti e complici fino ad attivare a capirsi con uno sguardo.

Daichi era un ragazzo più maturo rispetto ai suoi coetanei, sapeva cosa fare o dire, aveva una soluzione a ogni problema, era un motivatore nato a tal punto che la sua vicinanza trasmetteva sensazioni così rassicuranti che niente di brutto poteva accaderti. Possedeva il prezioso dono di fare sentire al sicuro ogni suo compagno, sopra ogni altro, Koshi.

_“Ecco, anche se sta per iniziare il torneo non abbiamo fatto nessuna amichevole…” chiese Daichi un giorno dopo gli allenamenti ad un altro suo compagno dello stesso anno. “Li ho sentiti dire che da quando l’allenatore Ukai se ne è andato abbiamo perso ogni contatto con le altre scuole” Koshi si intromise nel discorso: “A quanto pare anche le scuole con cui eravamo soliti allenarci hanno rifiutato l’offerta delle ultime partite.” Daichi non fece in tempo a replicare che un loro senpai passando di lì: “Non ci reputano abbastanza degni da concederci un po’ del loro prezioso tempo.” concluse seccamente ogni discussione in proposito. *_

La loro squadra non navigava in buone acque, non erano più campioni, si sapeva. Allo stesso tempo non avevano grossi problemi, eppure ogni membro del club sembrava totalmente sfiduciato come se non avessero più speranza chiusi dentro un’atmosfera soffocante, incapaci di muovere un passo. La risposta di Daichi a quella situazione arrivò dopo qualche giorno.

_“Posso rimanere ad allenarmi ancora un po’?” “Mi assicurerò di chiudere bene.” “anche io!” si accodò al moro un altro ragazzo del primo anno, Azumane Asahi. “Lo diremo anche all’insegnante!” precisò Koshi per tutti e tre. Il capitano fu perplesso di quell’entusiasmo, e li lasciò fare. “Non possiamo continuare così! Sembra che abbiamo un sacco di tempo ma non è vero!” “Anche se si trattasse semplicemente di raccogliere palloni, c’è ancora qualcosa che possiamo fare!” affermò con convinzione Daichi quella sera stessa durante una pausa dal loro allenamento extra. “Sembri un professore!” scherzò Sugawara e Asahi gli diede ragione: “Sei davvero un nostro coetaneo, Sawamura-kun?” *_

Quell’anno non vinsero il torneo fermandosi al secondo turno eppure avevano avuto la giusta spinta che li portò a vincere i Nazionali due anni più tardi. Tutto grazie a quello splendido uomo che si era rifiutato di rimanere apatico, impegnandosi con serietà affinché nulla fosse lasciato intentato. Fecero tutto da soli, il loro motto era “Quello che possiamo fare, lo faremo!” Che fosse la pallavolo, l’università, una battaglia legale per i diritti dei meno fortunati, semplicemente la vita, questo era Daichi Sawamura. Koshi, lo sapeva, lo avrebbe seguito anche all’inferno. Dall’altro canto Daichi non faceva nulla senza un consiglio di Suga, cercava sempre uno sguardo di conferma per ogni piccola decisione. Il Capitano era la forza trainante, la forza motrice, mentre il vice-capitano era il collante, la persona a cui chiedere un aiuto, farsi confortare e avere suggerimenti. La loro unione era sotto gli occhi di tutti, bella e perfetta. Malgrado ciò, i due interessati ci misero a capire cosa erano l’uno per l’altro. Iniziarono ad uscire insieme soltanto durante il secondo anno di università. Non si vedevano da un po’ di tempo perché avevano scelto due facoltà diverse, situate in zone diverse della città, le cui distanze avevano impedito di prendere un appartamento insieme. Il corso di Infermieristica aveva la sua sede presso dei locali attaccati all’ospedale universitario insieme alla facoltà di medicina; mentre la facoltà di legge aveva sede in un importante edificio storico al centro della città. Daichi era inoltre entrato a far parte della squadra universitaria ed aveva orari inconciliabili con quelli di Koshi. Erano tornati a casa per la pausa invernale, in un giorno di pioggia si erano incontrati per caso, nel negozio che erano soliti frequentare al liceo insieme a tutta la squadra. Fu come conoscere una persona da una vita e accorgersi di vederla per la prima volta. Forse erano cresciuti, o forse l’essere stati lontani aveva aiutato a far emergere quei sentimenti rimasti nascosti. In quel pomeriggio piovoso guardandosi negli occhi capirono di amarsi. Il primo bacio se lo scambiarono al loro primo appuntamento, e più niente sembrò separarli. Dopo tre anni che uscivano insieme andarono a convivere, dopo sette decisero di sposarsi legalmente. Koshi e Daichi non avevano mai parlato apertamente di volere dei bambini, era una decisione che avevano preso silenziosamente, in punta di piedi avevano iniziato a fare delle ricerche ad informarsi presso un’associazione che aiutavano le coppie omosessuali ad adottare dei bambini, a fare richieste formali. Impegnandosi, con il più sincero ottimismo e la migliore risoluzione, scontrandosi con la delusione, le speranze infrante brucianti come un falò sulla spiaggia.

“Avevamo sempre saputo che fosse difficile…non ci arrenderemo, Suga.” “Non lo facciamo mai.” Daichi aveva sorriso felice di sentire che suo marito non aveva rinunciato troppo abbattuto dopo l’ennesimo tentativo finito male. Ciò nonostante, erano mesi che tutta la macchina burocratica che avevano messo in piedi era ferma. Nessuna chiamata, nessuna lettera. Koshi si era scoperto a trattenere il respiro ogni volta che il telefono squillava, o apriva la cassetta della posta. Ogni volta ingoiava fiele ed amarezza. Non riuscivano neanche più a parlarne, pian piano sentivano quel sogno sbiadirsi per morire miseramente. Fino a quando non era arrivato, bello come il sole, sebbene fosse peloso, piccolo e rachitico, un bimbo che nessuno voleva. Sua madre non lo voleva… Non riusciva neanche a spiegarlo a Daichi, perché non capiva come si potesse anche solo pensare…era fuori dalla sua comprensione. Daichi lo accompagnò nella loro camera, lo aiutò a coricarsi dicendogli che aveva bisogno di riposo. Baciò la sua fronte per lasciarlo solo ad un sogno disturbato.

***

Dopo circa dieci giorni, Shoyo sembrava essersi stabilizzato, era uscito dalla fase più critica, tuttavia, non poteva uscire dall’incubatrice. Sia il viso e il corpo piccolo e fragile di Shoyo era ricoperto di quella tipica peluria dei bambini prematuri, le sue condizioni erano ben lontane dal essere ottimali: lo sviluppo dei suoi organi vitali non era sufficiente. Cresceva lentamente ma costantemente. Shoyo si era dimostrato un lottatore, resisteva e reagiva a tutte le difficoltà e i problemi che incontrava con una tenacia ammirevole. Era riuscito a crescere di peso di circa duecento grammi, un aumento davvero rilevante, considerando che una delle caratteristiche dei bambini nati da donne tossicodipendenti, era il poco peso. Come molta probabilità non sarebbe mai diventato un colosso. Era stato un bambino fortunato, a parte la comparsa di una sindrome astineziale – la quale grazie alle cure neonatali stava scomparendo poco a poco -, non presentava danni neuronali gravi o altre malformazioni. Suga entrò dentro la stanza in cui il bambino viveva da quando era nato, si avvicinò all’isoletta e infilò una mano dentro l’incubatrice tenendo la mano ferma sul corpo del bambino per tranquillizzarlo e allievare lo stress dovuto a tutte le procedure fastidiose che i medici mettevano in atto per assicurargli la guarigione. L’utin era un reparto pensato, in ogni sua piccola parte, al benessere dei neonati affidati alle loro cure: le luci soffuse di colore blu, il calore costante, l’assenza di rumori, erano accortezze che servivano a riprodurre la vita nell’utero, al quale erano stati strappati troppo presto. Veniva creato a posta per loro un “Nido”, una morbida cavità, allo scopo di favorire il rilassamento, il sonno e la protezione dalla luce solare. L’accesso era consentito solo ai genitori, sempre sotto la supervisione del personale, dopo essersi lavati accuratamente le mani, indossato camice e mascherina: prendevano il bambino in braccio, a stretto contatto con la pelle, per fargli sentire il battito del cuore, la loro voce. Shoyo non aveva sua madre a per consolarlo e rassicurarlo, a dargli l’amore di cui aveva bisogno, ma aveva Koushi. “Ciao, Shoyo…Come stai oggi?” sussurrò l’infermiere con voce dolce e bassa. Con delicatezza prese il bambino fra le braccia, stando attento a tutti i fili, i tubi da cui dipendeva, si sedette su una sedia a dondolo, e prese a coccolare il bimbo tenendolo fra le braccia, la piccola testa all’altezza del suo cuore. Con tutto l’amore di una madre. Shoyo aveva imparato a riconoscer e il battito del cuore di Koushi, il suo tocco e la sua voce parevano avere su di lui dei poteri quasi magici. L’infermiere baciò la fronte ricoperta da sottili capelli rossicci. “Ho una buona notizia, sai? Abbiamo vinto la partita di domenica scorsa…” “È stato un incontro all’ultimo respiro! Sai abbiamo giocato contro i nostri storici rivali del liceo, tutti ex alunni della Aoba Josai.” “Asahi si è addirittura commosso e Daichi gli è andato a presso.” “Grandi e grossi come sono facevano ridere, mi sono trattenuto a stento.”

Mentre parlava, Suga non smetteva di carezzare con leggeri e circolari movimenti la schiena del bambino. L’infermiere si era fatto carico del compito che aspettava di solito ai genitori, andava a trovarlo, gli parlava, lo coccolava, durante e fuori l’orario di lavoro. Era stato lui a dargli un nome, a scriverlo nella targhetta. Si interessava della cura, discuteva con i medici sul da farsi e quale terapia fosse meglio prendere. Parlava in continuazione di lui a casa con Daichi, il quale si era lasciato prendere dall’entusiasmo del suo compagno e veniva a far visita al bambino, ovviamente rimanendo dall’altra parte del vetro. Shoyo non era più un suo paziente tra tanti altri di cui si prendeva cura amorevolmente, pian piano era diventato suo, lo sentiva come parte di sé, nello stesso modo in cui poteva sentirlo un genitore.

“Okay, Shoyo, è ora di mangiare un po’, che ne dici?” Sganciò il tubo dell’alimentatore, e prese il biberon che aveva posato precedentemente su un tavolino lì vicino, lo inclinò leggermente facendo in modo di avvicinare la tettarella alla bocca di Shoyo che prese a succhiare subito. Koushi ridacchiò intenerito, beandosi di quella vista. Quando il bambino finì la sua razione di latte in polvere, con la stessa delicatezza l’infermiere rimise il bambino nel suo nido bianco e morbido.

“Ci vediamo presto, Piccolo Gigante.”

***

“Avvocato Sawamura?”

Daichi respirò profondamente sentendosi chiamare. Si alzò sistemandosi la giacca e sorrise in direzione della donna che lo attendeva davanti alla porta dell’ufficio.

“Sono io.”

“Prego, si accomodi.”

Aveva preso l’appuntamento con l’assistente sociale alle 10:30 ma si trovava lì già alle dieci. Era giusto andato al suo ufficio, ma ne era uscito subito dopo. Cercava di contenere e nascondere il suo nervosismo all’assistente sociale che aveva di fronte, mentre quella sfogliava attentamente il fascicolo poggiato sopra la sua vecchia scrivania di legno. Dal suo giudizio dipendeva la sua famiglia: era il primo passo per crearla e di evitare che a Koushi gli si spezzasse il cuore definitivamente.

“Ecco sì, Shoyo Hinata, sua madre ha firmato le carte dove rinuncia alla patria podestà.” “Nato prematuro, ma non presenta malformazioni o altri deficit…” “Fate richiesta di adozione quindi?” “Esattamente.”

La donna sorrise e iniziò a stampare tutti i documenti che doveva compilare, per iniziare la pratica.

“Abbiamo già fatto richiesta di adozione circa un annetto fa, fatto gli esami e anche l’udienza del giudice che ci ha ritenuto idonei ad adottare.” Cominciò Daichi prendendo dalla borsa tutta la documentazione, e porgendola all’assistente sociale.

“Bene, firmate questi ultimi documenti, e inviatemeli tramite fax.”

“Sì.” “Senta…” Daichi fece per aggiungere qualcosa bloccandosi per una frazione di secondo. La donna però si era accorta e lo guardò in attesa.

“Potremo incontrare problemi?” “Non dovrei espormi, ma da quanto vedo tutto è in regola,” cominciò a dire, sfogliando i documenti che l’uomo aveva portato.

“Il bambino è stato dichiarato subito adottabile vista la rinuncia da parte della madre.” Alzò gli occhi su Daichi, e con un sorriso gentile sentenziò: “L’ultima cosa è un controllo approfondito, ma direi che ce l’avete fatta.”

L’uomo non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso largo e aperto. Daichi aveva osservato il bambino soltanto da uno spesso vetro, eppure attraverso i racconti di Koushi gli sembrava di conoscerlo, sentiva quella vita vicina alla sua. Aveva saputo per primo di ogni sua vittoria, di ogni suo traguardo raggiunto, ogni piccolo problema che aveva avuto fino a quel momento. Non aveva dubbi, quanto non né aveva avuti Koushi. “Voglio adottare Shoyo, Daichi. Ha bisogno di noi.” Perché quello non era stato che amore a prima vista, un amore germogliato spontaneamente, cresciuto e coltivato da mani amorevoli, così nel presente così nel futuro avrebbe continuato a crescere. “Grazie mille!” esclamò il moro stringendo la mano dell’assistente sociale.

“Entro oggi riceverà i documenti firmati.” “Siamo d’accordo, allora. Vi richiamerò appena saprò la data dell’udienza finale per completare l’adozione.”

“Grazie ancora, ed arrivederci!”

Daichi uscì dall’ufficio e dal palazzo del comune come se avesse le ali ai piedi, leggero, come un corvo poteva finalmente librarsi in volo dopo molto tempo, costretto a terra, per colpa di una ferita ad un’ala. Guidò fino a casa in uno strano trans che gli impediva di vedere il traffico cittadino, lo strombazzamento delle auto in coda era come ammutolito per le sue orecchie. Nulla poteva dargli fastidio. Era concentrato a pensare al volto di Suga sorridente che lo aspettava, alle sue mani che si tormentavano dal nervosismo. Koushi stava parlando al telefono con una luce particolare negli occhi, era felice per qualcosa che era accaduto. “Le dimissioni sono lontane, ma Shoyo sta facendo passi da giganti, abbiamo aumentato le dosi di cibo che ingerisce tramite intestino, e quasi eliminato l’alimentazione via parenterale” diceva. “Mm” Il moro cercò di fare più piano possibile, tuttavia Koushi sembrò sentire la sua sola presenza alzando d’istinto gli occhi verso la porta. “È tornato Daichi, scusami ti devo lasciare.” Annuì due volte con la testa: “Certo, ti faccio sapere, Ciao.” Koushi e Daichi si fissarono in silenzio, non riscendo ad esprimersi coerentemente, troppe erano le emozioni.

“Come sta, nostro figlio?” chiese Sawamura, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Gli occhi di suo marito si allargarono dalla sorpresa, come se non riuscisse a capire quello che stava chiedendo. Quando comprese il reale messaggio di quella domanda, gli occhi di Suga si riempirono di lacrime, fatte di gioia e sollievo.

***

Portarono a casa Shoyo ad ottobre, quando i medici decisero di dimetterlo dall’ospedale: era cresciuto, in grado di alimentarsi e aveva raggiunto un equilibrio e un grado di benessere tale da non richiedere più la presenza quotidiana del personale medico. Nonostante ciò la dimissione dalla terapia intensiva rimaneva un periodo delicato, tanto da richiedere uno specifico servizio di folwing-up del medico specialista, il quale insieme al pediatra seguivano Daichi e Koushi. Essendo nato da una madre tossicodipendente, inoltre, il bambino rischiava di avere delle conseguenze in futuro sulla sua salute.

“Eccoci a casa, Sho-chan!” esclamò entusiasta Daichi, con in mano una videocamera –comprata a posta per l’occasione-, percorrendo all’indietro il viottolo in modo tale da riprendere Suga, con in braccio loro figlio mentre entravano in casa.

“Fermo lì Suga.”

“E dai, è imbarazzante!”

Daichi fu irremovibile, tanto ossessionato da quell’idea dell’home tour che Tanaka aveva consigliato di fare. Forse aveva ragione chi sosteneva che, a volte, diventare genitori faceva impazzire.

Così lo portarono a far vedere la cucina calda e accogliente con i mobili in noce, la portafinestra che dava sul giardino di dietro, il salotto, il bagno e in fine la camera da letto e la cameretta che stava aspettando Shoyo.

Avevano arredato la stanza del bambino velocemente, ma il tempo del ricovero dell’ospedale era stato più che sufficiente per loro. Avevano fatto ridipingere le pareti di un colore blu notte, per prima cosa, poi con dello stencil a forma di stella e vernice gialla le avevano decorate. I mobili erano bianchi, dal piccolo armadio al fasciatoio avevano forme cilindriche con angoli arrotondati e linee morbide; il lettino aveva anche una tenda e il tutto richiamava l’idea di una navicella spaziale. Sho-chan non avrebbe dormito da subito lì, ma nei primi mesi, nella culla che avevano posto nella loro camera.

Tutto era pronto per quella nuova avventura che stavano iniziando. Il loro percorso per diventare una famiglia era solo all’inizio per quello che riguardava l’adozione: Shoyo era sì, a tutti gli effetti, loro figlio ma la legge richiedeva loro un periodo di sorveglianza da parte dei servizi sociali. Un piccolo prezzo da pagare, se il premio sarebbe stato anni di felicità.

 

*Dialogo tratto dalle anime Haikyuu!! Terza stagione, episodio n°6

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di lasciarvi del tutto volevo fare delle precisazioni importanti: Non so molto su bambini prematuri né come operano la terapia intensiva neonatale, o sugli effetti della tossicodipendenza in gravidanza: mi sono aiutata con le poche informazioni che ho trovato al riguardo, cercando di essere il più possibile realistica. Ho cercato di essere vaga, per evitare castronerie  
> L’ambientazione: ho deciso di ambientare il mio racconto in un luogo non identificabile, in modo tale da avere più libertà. Comunque sia qui i matrimoni e le adozioni gay sono legali, se volete un mondo AU utopico.  
> I periodi in corsivo sono ricordi.  
> In ultimo, avvertenza sui nomi di persona; ho deciso, per questa volta, di lasciare la versione che trovate nel fumetto italiano “Shoyo” anziché “Shouyou” com’è inserito nella lista dei personaggi.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, e che sarete tanto buoni da lasciarmi le vostre impressioni.


End file.
